The antibacterial and antiparasitic agent LL-D42067.alpha. is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,533, which is incorporated by reference herein. This patent describes the antibiotic LL-D42067.alpha. in terms of structure, physico-chemical characteristics and utility and presents claims to the compound and a process for its production by aerobic fermentation using the culture Actinomadura madurae subspecies simaoensis NRRL 15734.